In the splicing apparatus in which a compressed fluid is jetted to lapped yarn ends to effect splicing of yarns, two yarn ends are inserted in a splicing hole and compressed air is jetted in the splicing hole, whereby the lapped portion of the two yarn ends is turned and the yarn ends are entangled with each other to effect splicing of the yarn ends. The lapped portion of both the yarn ends is clamped at two positions and both the two yarn ends are simultaneously clamped in this state. If this lapped portion of both the yarn ends of specific sizes which are combined along a specific section is turned, fibers of the two yarn ends between the two clamping points are false-twisted and entangled, but the top portions of the yarn ends at the clamping points are not thus entangled but are left in the form of horny projections. At the subsequent weaving or knitting step, such horny projections are caught by a knitting needle or the like and there is a risk of breakage causing degradation of the quality of a woven or knitted fabric.
As means for preventing formation of horny projections, there may be considered a method in which yarn ends are clamped at a position apart by a certain distance from the top portions to keep the top portions free, both the yarn ends are lapped together in this state and the lapped portion is turned, whereby formation of a horny projection due to entanglement of both the yarn ends can be prevented. However, in this case, since the top portion of the yarn end is kept free, the yarn end is let to fly out from the splicing hole by streams of jetted air flowing from both the end openings of the splicing hole, and therefore, splicing becomes impossible. We previously proposed a splicing apparatus in which a fluid restriction or mechanical restriction is given to the free top portions of both the yarn ends to gurantee the initial entanglement of both the yarn ends, whereby a good joint is obtained. According to this proposal, both the yarn ends are inserted into suction nozzles on both the outer sides of the splicing hole and in the state where a restriction is given to each yarn end by the sucking force of the suction nozzle, compressed air is jetted to the lapped portion of both the yarn ends. In this splicing apparatus, however, free turning of the top portion of the yarn end is often inhibited by the sucking force, and there is a possibility of formation of a horny projection in the lapped portion.
Furthermore, in order to turn the lapped portion in the splicing hole in the state where the above-mentioned sucking force is applied to the top portions of both the yarn ends, it is necessary to cause a much stronger turning air stream capable of overcoming the resistance by the sucking force to act on the lapped portion, as compared with the case where the top portions of both the yarn ends are kept free. By this strong turning force, the lapped portion is readily excessively turned and one yarn is turned in the untwisting direction, and therefore, yarn breakage is sometimes caused.